72ndmarines_starwarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Organizational Structure
Quick Preface Having somewhat of a unique organizational structure compared to that of a normal clone regiment, I feel that having a page to explain it makes it much easier. This link is one that you can follow and see the individual members of the regiment. Keep in mind that this ranking structure does not follow canon at all! Some Useful Things to Note when reading though: XO means executive officer, and acts as the second-in-command for a unit. Regimental Commander The highest rank in the 72nd is the Regimental Commander, who holds authority over the entirety of the regiment. This is CC-4655 ‘Naut’, who is an ARC trained clone commander. He was born and bred to serve in the fleet security corps as a Regimental Commander. Battalion Commander The Battalion Commanders, who leads 560 clones (500 troopers, 50 sergeants, 5 second lieutenants, 5 lieutenants). The Battalion Commander, true to its name, commands a battalion. The 72nd Marine Regiment consists of 3 battalions, namely the 721st Support Battalion, the 722nd Naval Siege Battalion, and the 723rd Naval Defense Battalion. These commanders are assisted by a Major, who serves a similar role as an XO. Major The Major of a Battalion in the 72nd is the most senior (measured through experience, success in combat, and other factors) captain of the Battalion. He will typically assist with the day-to-day runnings of the Battalion, along with his command responsibility to his company. Captain The Captain of a company in the 72nd leads the company of 110 clones (100 troopers and 10 sergeants), a second lieutenant, and a lieutenant. They are usually assisted by their Lieutenant, who acts as an XO. A company will either be categorized as a specialist or a rifle company. Specialist companies consist of a support platoon and a specialist platoon. Rifle companies consist of two rifle platoons. Lieutenant The Lieutenant of a company in the 72nd leads either a rifle platoon or a specialist platoon. A rifle platoon will consist of 50 troopers and 5 sergeants. A specialist platoon will consist of 60 troopers and 6 sergeants. Specialist platoons have squads that are equipped with special equipment, such as shields, Z6 rotary blasters, or E-Web blaster emplacements. A rifle platoon will be equipped with a mixture of DC-15A Rifles, DC-15S Carbines and/or WESTAR-M5 Rifles. Second Lieutenant The Second Lieutenant of a company in the 72nd leads either a rifle platoon or a support platoon. A rifle platoon will consist of 50 troopers and 5 sergeants. A support platoon will consist of 40 troopers and 4 sergeants. Support platoons typically consist of shock or rifle squads that work in tandem with specialist platoons to provide security. A rifle platoon will be equipped with a mixture of DC-15A Rifles, DC-15S Carbines and/or WESTAR-M5 Rifles. Sergeant Major The Sergeant Major of a squad in the 72nd serves as the XO to the Lieutenant or Second Lieutenant of a platoon. Aside from this, he also holds command over his squad. Sergeant Majors typically lead shock or specialist squads, but this may vary. Shock squads typically wield DC-15S carbines and other weapons meant to be used in close quarters combat. Sergeant The sergeant of a squad in the 72nd leads 10 clones (8 troopers, 2 corporals). They could lead any kind of squad, be it specialist, support, shock, or rifle. Corporal The corporal of a fireteam in the 72nd leads 4 clones. He is the leader of the smallest division of clones in the 72nd. They serve as coordinators, who allow the squad to operate at a higher standard. Specialist The specialist is a normal trooper, except his is flashed and trained to use special weapons. These weapons include heavy blasters, shields, defensive emplacements, and vehicles. Trooper The most basic clone in the 72nd, the trooper wields a normal blaster. These are the foundation upon which the 72nd exists. Category:General Information